Feeling Nostalgic
Over 40 years had passed since her life had changed. That was also time for the city to change for the better. Judy Hopps was in her peaceful home at Bunnyburrow, cleaning the house. She was about 60 years old already, which clearly showed. Judy was starting to look very grandmotherly, and she even had glasses. But she was still just as beautiful and gentle as she was back then. She still lived in this house with her husband Nick Hopps, even after their children had grown up and moved on their own. Their eldest adopted daughter Ginnifer had married a handsome young wolf, the twin rabbit boys Byron and Rich dated vixens and their first hybrid child Laverne lived now with the son of Judy´s former neighbors. The children of Nick and Judy had almost all chosen mates that weren´t exactly the same species as they are, which symbolized the positive effect they had given on Zootopia. The Hopps family was almost like a representation of diversity in a way. All of these new families visited the old Hopps couple every once in a while, much to Judy´s delight. She absolutely adored children, and was in good terms with every one of her offspring. Even though she lived here with only her husband to keep company, Judy never felt alone. All the things she had experienced during her life had made it unforgettable, especially when Nick was through them all too. Humming calmly, Judy was wiping the dust off of an old drawer. Suddenly, she found something lying underneath it. The elderly rabbit crouched a bit and picked it up. It was an old carrot pen that had been lying in the dust for years. Next to it was a hankie that looked very familiar too. It used to belong to Nick when he tried to apply for the scouts. He also used it on Judy when she got injured during a chase with Bellwether. Memories filled Judy´s mind. She could see them again with her very own eyes. The first case where she met Nick. A city was saved. A hero had risen. A love had been discovered. Adjusting her hood softly, Judy felt her old eyes get a bit misty as she remembered that. It had not been easy for her or anyone, but it was bound to happen. Judy had gotten past her prejudices, conquered her fears and become the same rabbit she was now. The old woman was very grateful of everything that happened then. She turned around and looked at the mantelpiece, which had several photos taken after the adventure. Her and Nick´s wedding photo as well as a family portrait with their children were in the center, for she valued those moments the most. The rabbit smiled softly as she sat on the couch, still looking at the carrot pen. She could still hear the “I really am just a dumb bunny” sentence in her head. She was old now, but even she couldn´t forget moments like that. “What are you looking at, darling?” Nick´s voice said as he entered the room. The fox had aged too, especially since he was older than Judy. His fur was almost completely grey, and he had some wrinkles too. But on his face one could see that he was still the same sweet fox as in his youth. “It´s been 40 years and I still haven´t forgotten anything. How we first met…it was an experience unlike any other”, Judy´s voice was still as soothing and as motherly as back then. “You are right. We did so much together. If it weren´t for us, the world would be a much darker place to live. It is thanks to us that equality and tolerance reign in this city”, Nick said, sitting next to Judy who was looking at the photos. “And after that, so many adventures were just ahead. We were so young and in love…makes me wish I could relive those days”, Judy sighed. All the dances on the floor, all the romantic dinners, all the “natural moments”. Judy could remember them all in a flash. She even remembered the traditions of Nick´s kin that she got to know, such as the concept of a “honorary fox or a vixen”. Judy still had the fox hoodie Nick had given her somewhere in her basement. “You were so beautiful then, and you still are. Don´t know any female mammal that has aged as gracefully as you have”, Nick patted her shoulder gently. Judy blushed a bit and smiled towards him. “I don´t know anybody who would´ve been able to give me a life as healthy and as happy as you did. My children got the best father one could ever have”, she said. “You know, even with all the mistakes we made in the past, would you have still chosen the same path as you did as you were given a chance to revisit those days”, Nick wondered. Judy thought of this. Her answer was very simple. “Yes, I would have. I wouldn´t change a thing about it. Fate brought us together as it was meant to be”, she said. “I would have to agree, my dear”, Nick nuzzled her softly. Judy gave a very familiar looking sly smile to her husband. Nick still found it appealing even in Judy´s old age. She leaned closer to Nick and was about to lay on his lap. “Careful when sitting here. You´re not young anymore”, Nick smiled as she sat there slowly. “My bones are still strong, Nick. Nothing to worry about”, Judy let Nick wrap his arms around her like he always used to do. Even though she was very reckless in her youth, she had no trouble getting used to being much slower in her old age. The elderly couple hugged each other warmly. Judy didn´t have much in her life anymore, but the most important thing to her was still there. It warmed the old woman´s heart immensely. “A long life is behind us…but it has been as worthy as life can be. Right Nick?” she asked. “Yes, lovely bunny”, Nick kissed Judy so hard she almost dropped her glasses. “Darling fox”, she smiled back. Holding paws while sitting on the couch, the fox and the rabbit felt like they had gone back in time when they started being with each other like that. A relationship that had bloomed for so long wasn´t going to end during their lifetime. Category:Oneshots Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Old age stories